Lyle and the Care a Lot Journey
by Tailsfan777
Summary: A young boy named Lyle Barry always thinks of battling and fighting sidebyside with the Care Bears saving Care a Lot until something happens that'll change the rest of his life...
1. Chapter 1

Lyle and the Care-a-Lot Journey

By Tailsfan777

BR 

NOTE: I don't own the Care Bears, but Lyle Barry is my character.

BR 

**Chapter 1**

----------------

The Beginning

BR 

It was a normal night in the house of little Lyle Barry, he was listening to

his Mom's Reading as she was reading one of Lyle's Care Bear books.

"And the Care Bears save Care-a-Lot yet again and they lived happily ever

after, The End" Said Lyle's Mom as she closes the book. "Mommy, will _I _

ever get to save Care-a-Lot?" asked Lyle. "Maybe Lyle, but The Care Bears

will always be in one place, your heart, Now Good Night Lyle" Said Lyle's Mom

calmly and Lyle goes to rest his little eyes. after hearing the story his mom read

to him, he started to dream about fighting one-on-one with his favorite bear,

Tenderheart Bear battling the forces of evil and uncaring. Lyle loved the dream,

but then at 2am in the morning, he woke up because I had to go to the bathroom

until he saw something that would make him surprised, "Hello there, can you help

us?" said a mysterious voice "Who are you?, please don't hurt me, I've been good"

siad Lyle all scared-like "Lyle Barry, We need your help!" said the voice again and

reveals himself "Wait, YOUR TEND..." said Lyle in a loud voice "Shhhh! Keep it Quiet,

I don't want you to get in trouble by your mom" Said Tenderheart Bear "you're tenderheart

bear, my favorite care bear ever, you are real" said Lyle quietly "yes I am, I need your help

your the chosen one for Care-a-Lot and you're teh only one I know that wear these..." said

Tenderhear Bear as he pulls out weird little things with Hearts on them "What are these

things?" asked Lyle "There called Heart Handlets, these allow you to use our Magic to help

battle No-Heart, go ahead, try them on!" said Tenderheart Bear and Lyle put them on

"Wow! They fit like a glove" said Lyle in excitement "We asked you to help because you

believed in us a whole lot and you soul is pure-hearted, so what do you say, will you help

us?" said Tenderheart Bear "Yes I Will!" said Lyle "Then let's get going then" said

Tenderheart Bear and flying off in a cloudmobile, they went off to start the Care-a-Lot

Journey to save Care-a-Lot from evil.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyle and the Care-a-Lot Journey

**Chapter 2**

----------------

The Start of a New Adventure

The Next Morning, Tenderheart Bear gets Lyle ready to start

training with the Heart Handlets to really see if he can handle the

power of Care-a-Lot. "OK Lyle, Now I want you to try using a Heart

Bomb attack, Just put out a fist on your right hand and put your left

hand cuffed lightly around your right arm and call out the words

"Heart Bomb" and start sliding your cuffed left hand up and down

to shoot out the Bombs, these bombs will help make people and animals

nice, similiar to the Care Bears Stare" Said Tenderheart Bear. "OK, Here I Go!"

Said Lyle as he is about to perform the move. "HEART BOMB!" he shouted

and as he moved the cuffed left handup and down, little red hearts came out of

his right fist "Cool, I Like this move" said Lyle Happily. "Alright, the next move

I will..." Said Tenderheart Bear as he was interrupted by the Caring Alarm.

"MISSION ALERT!, MISSION ALERT!, INCOMING SHADOWS TRACKED NEAR

SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA" Said the Alarm Computer. "C'mon Lyle, now to

see if you got the move down pat" Said Tenderheart Bear as him and Lyle get into

a cloudmobile and go to San Francisco to stop the shadows before they started

controlling people to do evil things. As Tenderheart and Lyle got to the area, it was

too late, the people we're affected by the shadows and now we're ruining a local

birthday party "Lyle, Now's your chance, use the move I taught you, Believe!" called

Tenderheart Bear. "Right, HEART BOMB! and the hearts started to fly from his fists

hitting the people and making them happy again "Yay! I Did it! I Did it!" cheered Lyle

as something happened to his hands and the Handlets "It's been proven, You're

the offical chosen one to help lead Care-a-Lot to victory against No-Heart and his

evil forces" Said Tenderheart Bear "But, My Hands, What's Going on?" Said Lyle all

confused. "The Heart Handlets are Leveling up and with that, you now know a new move

which is know as the Heart Barrier, The Heart Barrier is a defensive Magic move that blocks

evil magic away from you, just hold out both your hands like the letter Y and call out the words

"HEART SHIELD" Now you Try" Said Tenderheart Bear. Lyle attempted the move, did the formation

and called out "HEART SHIELD" and with that a big Clearish Pink Heart Went all around Lyle. "Wow!

I can't wait to learn the next move and defeat No-Heart and his gang of evil" Said Lyle in excitement "Come

on Lyle, Let's get back to Care-a-Lot so that I can introduce you to the rest of the Care Bears and Cousins"

Said Tenderheart Bear and off they went, back to Care-a-Lot. "So the Care Bear and the boy think they can stop

me!" said No-Heart in a evil chuckle "Well if my Secret Plan goes well, they will be no hope for Care-a-Lot and the

happiness of the world, EVER AGAIN!, HA HA HA HA HA!".


End file.
